Disney Songs: Zelda Edition Part 4
by tdjloz6496
Summary: Yet another series of songs sung by your favorite characters from your favorite childhood movies. WARNING: Lyrics may be awkward, and, of course, SPOILERS ahead! All credit goes to its rightful owners. And on that note, please enjoy part 4!
1. Snuff Out the Light (Zant)

Snuff Out the Light (Deleted song from "The Emperor's New Groove")

_Zant fantasizes on eternal night in both Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, as well as his revenge on Midna._

[Zant:]

When a royal acquires a punishment

And all those who worshipped you no longer bow

It pays to avoid the sunlit days

And live by the time we do now

But the time grows old just like us all

And his purpose for us is done

So now he prays through endless days

To take his revenge on the sun

When I was a lad on the royal side

A god, a royal magician

Revealed to me in secret signs

A work of great tradition

This god, he was no dummy

Bestowed gracious power upon me

And when everything was said and done

I took back the throne and I had my fun

I studied well, I learnt the trade

I thought this life would never fade

As long as Ganon stays with me

My enemies will cease to be

It was always my ambition

To use my god's tuition

And gain some small remission

From the vagaries of time

Every little ray of sunshine robs us of our fate

Who to blame? Who the one? Who to curse?

You know the only one to blame

Would be our enemy the sun

Snuff out the light, claim your right

To a world of twilight

Snuff out the light, neophytes

Of a world of twilight

No more day and no more dawn

Every ray will soon be gone

I could squeeze myself with glee

The destiny he gave to me

I've really stopped at nothing

Murder, treachery and lying

Whatever it takes to keep my rights

You really can't blame a king for trying

Snuff out the light, claim your right

To a world of twilight

Snuff out the light, neophytes

Of a world of twilight

Snuff out the light, claim your right

To a world of twilight

Snuff out the light here tonight

Apparitions of eternal darkness

Spiraling in circles through the night

Creatures of beguiling blackness

No more dying in daylight

Fyrus, Keese, and Diababa

Argorok and shadow beasts

Lurking in the growing darkness

Join us in the coming feast

Morpheel, Bulblin, and Blizetta

Redeads, Ganon's beastly shade

Armoghoma, Darknut, Skull Kid, Stallord

Dance and watch the world of sunlight fade


	2. On My Father's Wings (Navi)

With My Fairy Wings ("On My Father's Wings" from "Quest for Camelot")

_After Ganondorf's defeat, with her task fulfilled, Navi flies away from the Hero of Time. She wishes she could stay with him for one more adventure, but she must move on._

[NAVI:]

If you were here right now

I'd find myself with you

If you were here right now

You're the only one who knew

All the things we used to do

I wish we could live life

The way we always would

With you right by my side

Fighting day and night

Like you made me believe I could

But I will fly with my fairy wings

To places we have never been

I must go find my destiny

But I can feel your spirit still

And I will do great things

With my fairy wings

Your world, I'll never see

My dreams, they just won't be

A hero's stride

One final ride

Will have covered more

distance than me

But I will fly with my fairy wings

To places we have never been

I must go find my destiny

But I can feel your spirit still

And I will do great things

With my fairy wings

Someday the light's wisdom will guide me

With your memory beside me

I will be free to

Fly with my fairy wings

To places we have never been

I must go find my destiny

But I can feel your spirit still

And I will do great things

With my fairy wings

With my fairy wings


	3. Prince Ali (Revali)

Revali ("Prince Ali" from "Aladdin")

_This chapter is a musical version of the scene "Revali's Flap." Normally, he's not one for pomp and grandeur, but, just this once, he will make a grand entrance just for Link. _

[RITO CHORUS:]

Make way for Revali

Say hey! It's Revali

[REVALI:]

Hey! Clear the way, hero from afar

Hey you!

Let me through!

I'm the one true star

Oh Come!

Be the first on your block to watch me fly!

It boggles my mind

_[SPOKEN:] _It's just asinine

_[SUNG:] _How you've never met this guy!

Revali! Wondrous me!

Rito of legend

I can send those who offend

Down on their knees

Now, try your best not to freak

I've had girls do that all week

It's hard not to when you're standing here next to me

Revali

Mighty is me!

Rito of legend

Stronger than regular men, definitely!

Who crafted gales in the snow?

Stopped monsters with just one bow

Who piloted Vah Medoh?

Why, Revali

[RITO MEN:]

He's the best-looking Rito in armor

[RITO WOMEN:]

And his eyes are a nice shade of green

[REVALI:]

When it boils down to being an archer

I'm no number two

I'm telling you

[REVALI/RITO CHORUS:]

I'm/He's the best that you've ever seen!

[REVALI & RITO LADIES:]

Revali! Handsome is me, Rito of legend (There's no question that this Rito's charming. To his enemies, he's so alarming.)

This physique makes others weak, as you can see (He will crush them all in any kind of weather.)

So challenge me if you dare (He's exceptionally good, no wonder.)

And grab your bow and prepare (Not a flaw in his technique, no blunder.)

Wait, you can't fly in the air like Revali! (And I just adore the way he preens his feathers!)

[RITO CHORUS:]

He's our version of Falco Lombardi

(He's just like Falco, but he ain't Falco)

Got his own shooting range just for free

(We're envious, so envious)

Can you win against him? We'd say, "hardly"

(There's no one like him)

Have you seen his gale? It never fails

We're all shook and we look up to Revali! Revali!

[REVALI/RITO CHORUS:]

Revali!

Marvelous me/he! Rito of legend

[REVALI:]

Everyone knows I'm a sight lovely to see

And that, my dear friend, is why the people look to the skies

[RITO CHORUS:]

To see the greatness that we know and love

The magnificence that was sent from above

With his many arrows and Eagle Bow

That is high and mighty as he

Make way for Revali!


	4. The Plagues (RhoamGanon)

The Calamity ("The Plagues" from "The Prince of Egypt")

_A parodied version of the Calamity from Breath of the Wild. A vocal war between Rhoam, the King of Hyrule, and Ganon, the Demon King, ensues while the ancient kingdom is struck._

[Choir:]

(Thus saith the King, thus saith the King

Thus saith the King, thus saith the King

Thus saith the King, thus saith the King

Thus saith the King, thus saith the King)

Since you refuse to heed my warning

(Since you refuse to heed my warning)

All through the land of Hyrule

I send the guardians and beasts

Into your homes, into your bed

Into your castle, in your streets

'Til you're alone, until you're dead

Upon your cattle, on your sheep

Upon the children, through the fields

Into your dreams, into your sleep

And when you break, and when you yield

I send a swarm for everything

Thus saith the King

[Rhoam:]

Once I called you brother

Once I thought the chance to let you live

Was all you ever wanted

[Choir:]

I send a Lynel from the sky

I send the Malice raining down

[Rhoam:]

And even now I wish the gods had chose another

Serving as your foe on their behalf

Is the last thing that I wanted

[Choir:]

I send the Yiga clan around

To ev'ry field, to ev'ry town

[Rhoam:]

This was my home

All this pain and devastation

How it tortures me inside

All the Hylians who suffer

From my stubbornness and pride

[Choir:]

I send the blights into the wind

Such as your world has never seen

On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk

Until there's nothing left of green

A song of primal death I'll sing

Thus saith the King

[Rhoam:]

You who I call rival

Why must you call down another blow?

[Choir:]

A song of primal death I'll sing

[Rhoam:]

Let my people go

[Choir:]

Thus saith the King

[Rhoam & Choir:]

Thus saith the King

[Ganon:]

You who I call rival

How could you have come to be surprised?

This was what you wanted

[Choir:]

I send a swarm for everything

[Ganon:]

So let my heart be hardened

And never mind how high the cost may grow

This will still be so:

I will never let your people go

[Choir:]

Thus saith the King

[Rhoam:]

Thus saith the King

[Ganon:]

I will not...

[Ganon/Rhoam, & Choir:]

Let your/my people go!


End file.
